Strange flu night
by LobeliaMoonhod
Summary: Robin y una extraña noche de gripe...con Slade. Advertencia: slash.


Advertencia: los personajes de la serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen (creo que los señores de la Warner son los dueños) y que como todo fic, lo escribo sin fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por diversión !

Este es un slash de Robin y Slade, y espero sinceramente que lo disfruten. Ah! Y otra cosa, sé que es un poco corto y tal vez poco creíble, pero fue lo que me quedó.

Strange flu night

Ya era hora de irse a dormir. Después de haberse despedido de sus amigos y de haber comprobado junto con Cyborg que la torre T estaba tranquila, se había dirigido a su habitación para al fin descansar. ¡Oh, qué día había sido aquel! No era que a todos los villanos se les hubiera ocurrido atacar, pero él se había sentido un poco cansado y sus capacidades, que siempre estaban al máximo, no lo acompañaron como era costumbre. Si hasta le parecía que se había pescado un resfrío, porque sus huesos se sentían extraños…como adoloridos. Bueno, alguna vez tenía que enfermarse, después de todo era el chico maravilla, no Súperman. Cerró los ojos y se tapó con la cobija hasta las orejas, esperando que una buena noche de descanso hiciera retroceder a la gripa que se le venía encima.

Un ruido a fuera de su ventana…incesante y a la vez familiar. Alguien, alguien estaba afuera, acechándolo, observando y esperando para entrar. El sueño pareció disiparse de sus sentidos raudamente, tal y como había llegado, dejándolo en su habitual estado de alerta. No quería moverse muy brusco, para no espantar a su misterioso visitante, así es que muy despacio se deslizó cama abajo, con la respiración apretada y los músculos tensos. Uno, dos, tres pasos sigilosos de sus pies descalzos sobre la fría superficie de su cuarto. Un par más y ya estaría frente a la ventana. Un viento ululante sonó afuera mientras aguzaba la vista, y ahí, en ese momento fue que lo vió…

La silueta de aquel hombre que era tan mortificantemente parecido a él mismo, estaba justo afuera de su cuarto, a nula distancia. Slade recortado contra la transparencia de las cortinas, con, el lo sabía muy bien, la mirada fija hacia el interior de la habitación. Había dormido en su mente, muy en el fondo de su voluntad, un encuentro como este, desde la última vez que lo vió, desde la última curiosa alianza que el hombre enmascarado había establecido durante la lucha con el padre de Raven. El lo iba a seguir combatiendo, aún aunque Slade hubiera tratado de hacerlo dudar por un momento. El, Robin, nunca dudaría en que derrotarlo era lo correcto, de que esa era la línea que debía de seguir. Había encontrado su camino y ya nunca más volvería a confundirse como lo hiciera en el pasado. Nunca.

La ventana se abrió en un suave chasquido, como por efecto de un truco. Pero Robin ni siquiera se movió. Seguía atento a la silueta de Slade, a su próximo movimiento. Incluso un ligero temblor de ansiedad le atenazaba el estómago y las piernas. La delgada tela de su pijama parecía exhalar como si fuera su propia piel.

"Hola…Robin­" La voz de Slade sonó insidiosa y como siempre lo hizo fruncir el ceño y ponerse en guardia "Veo que no cambias tus viejos hábitos" Dijo acercándose despacio hasta quedar justo frente a él. Robin esperó un ataque, alguna de sus jugarretas típicas, pero nada sucedió. Más hermético que nunca Slade lo rodeaba lentamente y parecía esperar también.

"¿No me dirás a que has venido?" El chico maravilla habló por fin, sin relajar ni un poco su actitud, después de todo era Slade, no tenía razones para descuidarse "¿Qué quieres ahora, Slade?"

"Podría ser una pequeña pelea, a uno de tus amigos, el control de tu guarida, cualquier cosa pero… la pregunta real es, Robin, ¿En serio quieres saber?­" La pregunta vino de muy cerca de su cuello, demasiado cerca. Muy pronto la mano de Robin apretaba el rostro enmascarado de Slade, atenazándolo con fuerza. Una advertencia nunca sobraba para hablar con el sujeto. Hubo una respuesta inmediata… la rodilla de Slade se enterró en la espalda del joven titán, haciendo que cayera de bruces y su rostro se aplastara contra el piso. Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del chico antes de que se volteara para enfrentar a su enemigo. Sí, lo había estado esperando y este encuentro era demasiado prometedor… mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

"¿Te agrada todo esto, no, Robin?" Slade ladeó la cabeza, empequeñeciendo el ojo que la máscara dejaba al descubierto, un brillo casi imperceptible lo iluminó por un segundo en medio de la oscuridad penumbrosa de la habitación. El chico maravilla no contestó y una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios. Uno de sus puños no tardó en dirigirse hacia Slade.

Pero Slade era Slade, y una maniobra tan simple no podía ser efectiva. Robin lo sabía, pero… era parte de la diversión ¿no?. La mano firme de su adversario apretó entonces su muñeca atrayéndolo hacia sí, logrando desestabilizarlo un poco. Tropezaron directo hacia la pared y Robin se vio aprisionado de pronto por Slade, quien estrujaba su rostro, enterrando los dedos en el. El joven titán bufó exasperado, tratando de zafarse, pero la mano de Slade era mucho más dura de lo que recordaba. Y no supo cómo, ni en qué momento, pero ahora estaba aturdido contra el otro extremo de la habitación, con un brazo cruzado sobre sus costillas, tratando de contener el dolor que comenzaba a surgir.

Muy, muy cerca, Slade se movía hacia él. Despacio, como si le estuviese dando tiempo, como si midiera cada posible reacción, igual que el lo haría. Y la oscuridad del cuarto de repente se acentuó, dejando sólo a la percepción, la silueta de sombras del hombre frente a el. Robin cerró los ojos por un momento, escuchando la rítmica respiración de su adversario, igual a la suya, idéntica en cada exhalación. Y lo odió por eso. Iba a incorporarse para asestarle un golpe magistral en el rostro, cuando Slade de un rápido movimiento lo sujetó por los hombros y quedó a nula distancia de su rostro. Trató de no respirar su aliento, de no dejarse llevar por el suave temblor que le aflojaba las piernas. Pero el sentir que Slade se había quitado la máscara, lo desconcertó de alguna forma. Ambos estaban enfrentados sin la protección del rostro oculto, pudiendo sentir que tan parecidos eran el uno con el otro. Eso lo atemorizó, lo hizo dudar otra vez. Y quiso evadir esos labios cálidos que rozaban los suyos propios, quiso hacerlos desaparecer, pero seguían ahí, respirando, aguardando, desafiándolo.

Muy pronto, la lengua caliente de Slade se negaba a ceder bajo la suya y él mismo no sabía por qué, ahora tenía su propia lengua metida dentro de la boca de su más grande enemigo. Ambos respiraban agitados, sólo respiraban y se…se besaban, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Por ese breve espacio de tiempo el aire de la habitación se hizo irrespirable, espeso, sofocante. Robin sin quererlo, entrelazó sus dedos en el cortísimo cabello de Slade, tirando suavemente, prolongando un poco más el momento. Y tan repentinamente como había sucedido se acabó, y Slade… bueno, el desapareció tras el ondular de las cortinas tal y como había llegado, dejándolo con el cuerpo flojo y las sienes palpitantes. Se quedó con la vista perdida en la oscuridad y los dedos crispados, tratando de saber si todo había sido real. Decidió entonces que necesitaba un buen vaso de leche tibia y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, nada había sucedido. Después de todo esta era una noche afectada por la gripe.


End file.
